My Love For My King
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: Ying berusaha tabah. Ying berusaha menahan air mata, ketika Fang melewati malam-malamnya dengan selir-selir cantik yang berjejer rapi. / Dedicated For #BBBUnrequitedLove


Ying berjalan dalam kegelapan istana pada tengah malam. Menyeret gaun tanda kebesaran sang ratu dengan perlahan. Iris biru yang menenangkan justru terlihat begitu kosong, menatap lantai tempatnya berpijak dengan kehampaan yang terasa.

Tiada rasa kebahagiaan. Tiada kata-kata manis yang terucap. Ying hanyalah seonggok manusia yang digunakan sebagai _image_ semata.

Sinar rembulan menyapa lembut sang ratu dari balik jendela istana besar dengan prajurit yang berbaris di sana-sininya. Kelopak mata menutup pelan, merasakan malam lainnya yang tampak tenang namun begitu menyakitkan hati seorang Ying.

Langkah kaki seorang pelayan wanita menyadarkan lamunan Ying. Kepala ditegakkan. Wajah datar dengan kemuraman yang terasa seakan menjadi makanan sehari-hari sang pelayan setia.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan Yang Mulia Raja Fang?"

Nada Ying begitu datar, namun terdengar menyedihkan. Berusaha mengendalikan diri sekaligus menahan suara yang mulai bergetar. Tak ingin membuat sang pelayan merasa khawatir lebih jauh.

"Y-ya, Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia Raja sekarang ada di kamar Selir Suzy."

Iris biru itu menutup sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap hampa pada sang pelayan.

"Terima kasih."

Hanya kalimat itu yang terucap. Seolah kosakata yang Ying ucapkan selama ini menjadi samar, tak dapat diingat.

Ying kembali melangkahkan kaki yang beralaskan sepatu hak tinggi mewah di atas karpet merah, hendak kembali ke kamarnya dan sang raja.

Perasaan Ying kembali hancur berkeping-keping begitu mengingat kenyataan bahwa sang suami hampir tak pernah tidur di ranjang yang sama. Hampir tak pernah tersenyum padanya. Tak ada kalimat-kalimat manis yang meluncur dari bibir Fang. Tak pernah ada malam pertama di antara keduanya.

Bahkan Fang tak pernah mencium Ying. Di kening, pipi, apalagi di bibir.

Ying tak pernah menyangka, hidup menjadi seorang ratu harus mengorbankan cinta yang dimiliki. Harus mengorbankan perasaan, yang sama saja harus mau tertidur di ranjang penuh jarum beracun.

Mengingat akan suara desahan yang keluar dari kamar salah satu selir yang tengah ditiduri Fang membuat Ying merasa dunianya runtuh begitu saja. Ying merasa tak mempunyai hidup yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan Ying hampir mengakhiri hidup saat Fang menyatakan secara terang-terangan bahwa ia tak memiliki cinta sebesar seujung kotoran kuku pun terhadap Ying.

Sang ratu kini sudah lelah menghapalkan semua nama selir yang ditiduri oleh suaminya. Ying tersiksa saat mengingat suara-suara menjijikkan yang terdengar setiap malam dari kamar para selir. Ying sakit hati mengingat semua perlakuan Fang terhadapnya selama ini. Ying muak saat melihat senyum palsu Fang.

Ying murka terhadap dunia yang seolah sengaja membuatnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Ingin rasanya terjun dari menara istana dan meninggalkan dunia. Ingin rasanya membanting mahkota ratu kuat-kuat sampai tak berbentuk lagi. Ingin rasanya membakar seluruh istana sampai menjadi debu.

Tapi faktanya, Ying hanyalah seonggok manusia yang tak berdaya. Ying hanyalah seonggok manusia yang tak mendapat cinta dari sang raja.

Walau cinta yang ia berikan kepada Fang begitu berharga melebihi batu intan dan segala barang mewah lainnya, Fang tetap menatap tak peduli. Fang tetap melukai hati Ying lebih dan lebih dalam lagi. Fang terus saja menghancurkan setiap cinta dan harapan yang Ying berikan padanya.

Ying terkadang tak kuasa menahan air mata. Menangis dalam diam di kegelapan yang senantiasa menemani. Istana kini bak penjara mewah dengan siksaan batin yang menyakitkan melebihi dari siksaan fisik. Kalimat-kalimat puja dan puji mengalir, menutupi aliran keputusasaan yang bercampur dengan darah dan nanah.

Istana yang melambangkan kebesaran suatu kerajaan justru diisi dengan kepedihan dan kepalsuan. Penuh tipu daya, penuh jeritan kesedihan yang ditutup-tutupi dengan emas permata yang menyilaukan.

Semua orang seolah sudah terbiasa. Semua orang takut untuk peduli. Takut akan ancaman yang diberikan dari para bangsawan penuh harta kekayaan. Semua orang hanya berusaha untuk hidup.

Bahkan Ying mulai membiasakan diri mendengar segala suara menjijikkan yang keluar dari sudut-sudut istana tiap malamnya.

Ying kini telah tak peduli. Membiarkan negeri yang memang telah rusak moralnya semakin memburuk.

Namun, walau Ying mulai belajar untuk membenci sang suami, perasaan khawatir terus muncul ketika Fang harus pergi ke medan perang. Memuaskan hasrat membunuh dan hasrat untuk memiliki kekuasaan lebih besar dan lebih besar lagi.

Sang ratu terus menunjukkan rasa kasihnya pada sang raja. Namun, sang raja hanya menganggapnya angin lalu semata. Membuat Ying kembali mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya.

Ying kembali menikmati cahaya rembulan di kamar tidur penuh warna merah yang terlihat begitu mewah. Terduduk di atas ranjang yang empuk dan dingin. Menutup mata sejenak, berharap mendapat kekuatan lebih untuk menghadapi hari esok.

Ying langsung membuka mata saat pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan agak kasar.

"Yang Mulia!"

Menoleh pada sang pelayan, Ying memasang ekspresi datar penuh luka batin.

"Ada apa?"

Pelayan wanita yang terengah-engah itu menjawab dengan susah payah. Takut-takut sang ratu akan terguncang sampai tak sadarkan diri.

"Ada penyusup yang masuk ke istana, Yang Mulia! Kita harus segera mencari tempat perlindungan!"

"Dimana Yang Mulia Raja?"

"Eh?"

Ying berdiri, ekspresi wajahnya mengeras.

Sang pelayan pun gelagapan seketika.

"DIMANA YANG MULIA FANG?"

"Y-Yang Mulia Raja.. terbunuh saat bersama Selir Suzy.."

Ying merasa dunianya runtuh saat itu juga.

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat sang pelayan, seorang pria bersenjata dan berbaju besi mendobrak pintu. Membawa Ying pergi dengan darah sang pelayan di baju besinya.

 **. . . ~*oOo*~ . . .**

 **FIN?**

 **. . . ~*oOo*~ . . .**

 **Karena saya gak pernah ngangkat cerita FangYing, sekarang saya bawakan untuk anda semuahahahahahaha /nak**

 **Gini.. Mungkin masih ada yang protes kalo ini kependekan. Tapi, percayalah, kalian bakalan bosen kalo ini dipanjangin. Terus, kenapa gak masang warning di summary? Saya mau summary saya bersih dari hal yang menurut saya gak penting, uhuk.**

 **Sekian dari saya.**

 **Salam,**

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond**


End file.
